herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Glenn
Unlike the corrupt and cowardly Sharon Novak, Rachel Glenn was just as attractive yet was a woman of true courage. The two couldn't have been less similar. Sharon only cared about her boyfriend protecting her, her beauty, and her fame and money, but Rachel was caring about the survival of an entire animal species, and could defend them if necessary. Rachel was played by Meredith Thomas. Nature Rachel was assigned to investigate the slaughter of black bears in the Pacific NorthWest, which was in itself a more challenging expedition than Sharon's. Out at sea, Sharon was more or less protected in her boat from danger, as she only had human contact through a webcam. In the woods, formidable poachers were lurking, armed and dangerous. Sharon, in her cowardice, thought she was in danger, but Rachel's mission was something else again. Biography Rachel Glenn was out in the backwoods of the Pacific NorthWest territories. Glenn is smart enough to rig the area with cameras eighteen foot high above the ground. During her stay, Glenn hears regular gun shots, and she feared poachers. One of her cameras filmed a poacher striding up to it, spitting on the camera in contempt, and then smashing the camera with his boot. When hiking through the woods, Rachel discovers some giant animal has tampered with her camera. She dismisses a bear or poacher because it is eighteen foot above the forest floor. Rachel is herself caught in a trap when she is out, and suspects it to be the work of one single poacher. This is confirmed when a poacher, using his own camera, sadistically films Rachel struggling herself free. Hearing more odd noises, Rachel begins to film a large dark ape-like creature seventy foot from her cabin. She is more worried about the poacher, however. Test samples on a hair strand recovered from the destroyed camera #16 turned out to be a primate's fur, which is odd because no primates live out in these woods. The poacher leaves a disturbing message on Rachel's door, which reads "Who's watching you?" Rachel receives word about hostile poachers from her boss, who recommends caution. Rachel is confronted by the poacher outside her hut. She bravely arms herself, and confronts the man. The poacher calls her "Pretty and smart," and she calls him a pervert. The poacher threatens her if she doesn't stop destroying his traps, and then a loud wail cuts him short, coupled with Rachel shooting at him in warning, and he drops his camera, running off as the eerie wails continue to resonate. Later, Rachel sees the poacher's film and is disturbed that he was spying on her. She waits forty-eight hours before her team mates can collect her, yet she is determined to protect the bears. The aggressive poacher comes to her cabin at night, yelling angrily for her, and she claims she isn't frightened to shoot him, proving her point by brandishing the gun, yet suddenly a giant creature attacks the poacher, and mauls him to death outside, unseen. Once again proving her courage over the coward Sharon Novak, Rachel bravely steps outside in the dark, her gun at the ready, but she doesn't need it, the attacker has fled and her attacker is dead. The poacher has been strung up by his own bear trap. Rachel was rescued, and filed a post-mortem on the poacher. She had good news though that in his wake, the black bears were recovering again. Outcome Rachel was the exact opposite of Sharon. Because Sharon loved herself, her beauty and money, there was no way she was going to succeed. Sharon didn't think ahead either, she thought she was arrogant enough to succeed. Curiously, both Rachel and Sharon's episodes were side by side in season 1. Sharon made events up as she went along, trusting in her beauty and boyfriend to protect her, which failed. On the other hand, Rachel, who was not in it for the money, but to save natural environment from disaster, she had to think for herself constantly and plan for the worst case scenario. Sharon only had the weather to contend with, and she believed because of her beauty she was too young to die, which failed. Rachel had two challenges to deal with, human and primate, as well as the vast woods, and she overcame both, making her the ideal survivalist, unlike greedy, vain Sharon. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Horror Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Spoiled Sweet